It's Up To Us
by lydiaarrr
Summary: For Clary Morgenstern life has never been normal. She's not interested in parties, alcohol and relationships, all she's interested in is killing demons and the worthless creatures that enter her world. But when new shadowhunters arrive at the Institute, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

For a normal teenager, life is all about parties, relationships and alcohol; lots and lots of alcohol. But for Clary Adele Morgenstern, life, has never been normal.

"Jess, I've already killed three demons and you've only killed one. In the name of the angel, hurry up!" Clary shouted at Jess with a hint of hysteria. Clary and Jessica Steinfield have been friends for as long as they can remember and they've always been together no matter what. They are parabatai; this means that they are best friends and fighting partners. Both their mothers were, and still are, in The Clave. Clary's mother is the current Inquisitor who stays in Idris most of the year and Jess' mother is also in the council; she also looks after The New York Institute where the girls and their families stay. Clary's mother (Penelope) and Jess' mother (Sara) have always been friends themselves as they too have been close friends since their own childhood.  
"Well I'm sorry that I'm not this amazing, super fast, sixteen year old shadowhunter. Well.. I am sixteen and I am a shadowhunter but I'm clearly not amazing and fast like you." Jess said in reply.  
"No, clearly not." Clary laughed as she went over to Jess and killed the last two demons that were advancing towards her. Clary had always been able to multi-task and nothing ever fazed her; demons, devils and even getting caught in public wasn't a problem for her. And having a conversation..well, that was easy. Clary is well known in the shadowhunter world and in fact, the mundane world too. Her mother was very cautious about how her daughter was to be raised and she decided that it would be best for Clary in the long run if she was mixed in with both worlds. And, over her past sixteen years in both worlds, Clary has learnt enough to survive in either. Although, she obviously excels in the shadowhunter world due to her immense powers and abilities; she doesn't even need runes, she does need the mundane world at times for just that bit of normality.

After spending an entire day training, Clary and Jess made their way back to the Institute. They knew by now that they had to be back for 8pm sharp otherwise Jess' mother would go crazy. They made it back on the dot and Jess' mother was already waiting at the entrance of the Institute, arms folded, not looking very happy.  
"It's 8pm on the dot, mom, we're not late. I really wish you'd not wait for us every time you think we might go a minute over." Jess took off her coat which was ripped in multiple places and hung it on the coat rack. Clary followed doing the same.  
"I know you think I worry too much dear, but I don't like you being out late. You never know what's out there." Sara replied looking at the girls intently, hoping, they'd see her concern for them.  
"Yeah well... when you've got the best shadowhunter in the country by your side 24/7, you don't tend to feel scared." Jess looked over at Clary and they both smiled at each other as if they were completely ignoring what Sara had just said.  
"None the less, I still don't like you girls being out late at night with no proper protection. And Clary is not your personal bodyguard Jessica, I hope you understand that."  
"Of course I understand mother. Is there any Chinese left? We're starving." And right on queue, both the girls stomachs growled and grumbled in protest to the lack of food they'd received all day.  
"Of course there is dear. It's in the oven, it may need heating up though." Sara pressed the elevator button and as they waited for the elevator to arrive, the girls told Sara about their day training.

After explaining every last detail of their day and finishing their Chinese, Clary and Jess went up to bed with Clary's dog, Lacey. Lacey was a Doberman and despite the negative comments on Doberman's, Lacey is the most loving, affectionate dog they could have had; and it's just a bonus that she's one of the few rare dogs that has shadowhunter blood within them. In Lacey's case, this meant she could sense demons faster than any rune necklace or spell. This definitely comes in handy and so far, Lacey hasn't gotten hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Clary and Lacey were almost asleep, there was a faint knock on the door. Sara entered Clary's bedroom and she perched herself on the end of the bed facing Clary.

"I'm ever so sorry if I woke you two up but I forgot to mention earlier about tomorrow." Sara smiled and Clary wondered what was going on. From what she could remember it was nobody's birthday and there was no special occasion.

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" Clary asked half asleep.  
"I received a letter earlier today asking if some shadowhunters could stay here for a while. Of course I said yes and I replied immediately. But there's one thing you should know Clary. The sole purpose of them staying here is that they're hiding..from Valentine."  
Just from that one name Clary tasted bile at the back of her throat. She had not heard her fathers name in years and whenever she did hear it, it was always because he was hurting people. Valentine had not seen Clary since she was 11 and even though he still had regular contact in secret with her mother, she was adamant on not having any kind of contact with him what so ever. From conception, Valentine had given her mother special powders in her food and drink and regular injections so that Clary would have a considerable amount of angel and demon blood in her. That is why Clary is so unique. She is 75% angel and 25% demon.  
"Why are they hiding from my father?" Clary asked nervously.  
"They were fighting some of his demons and he just appeared out of thin air. One of the shadowhunters nearly got killed by one of the greater demons but Valentine called them off in time. He insisted that they tell him where you were but they'd only heard rumours about you. Valentine didn't believe that they didn't know where you were and he gave them one chance to tell him the truth and then they managed to escape somehow. And now they're coming here." Sara looked at Clary and she could see that Clary was beginning to tense every muscle in her body. "Clary, calm down. Your father doesn't know you're here and he doesn't know that the shadowhunters are coming here either. You'll all be safe, don't worry."  
"He's after me again and now shadowhunters who fought him are coming here. Once they see me they're probably going to kill me for just being his daughter and-"  
"Clary! They're not going to kill you," Sara started to reassure her, "all three of them are actually quite excited to meet you and they've promised not to judge you by what your family name is." Clary knew that Sara's words were true but she still had a hard time admitting that to herself.  
"It's a lot to take in, especially so late at night. Can I go back to sleep now?" Clary asked yawning.  
"Yes of course dear. I'll see you at 6am in the training room." Sara smiled and left.

Waking up at 5:30am everyday was routine for Clary and Jess. But this morning it was only Clary who had to get up. After showering, getting dressed in short gym shorts and a black vest top and having breakfast, Clary met Sara in the training room. Clary was surprised to see Sara already training as usually, she waited for Clary to arrive before she started beating the living daylights out of one of the dummies. _Something must be bothering her_ Clary thought.  
"Alright Clary, I want you to grab a knife from the draw and aim it straight at me okay?" Sara said quickly gasping for air as if she was already tired. Clary walked over to one of the multiple knife drawers that she'd organised herself and took out one of the sharper knives. She moved so fast that things were a blur and she threw the knife not knowing where it had gone.  
"Was that good? I don't exactly know where the knife went."  
"Clary, that was perfect as always; right in the heart." When Clary looked she knew exactly what Sara meant; the knife was directly in centre of the dummies heart. Luckily, Sara had moved before Clary had thrown the knife. Relief washed over Clary and she went over to Sara with a couple more knives.  
"Right, I'll leave you to it. I've already been down here for an hour and I'm starving. Don't forget about the shadowhunters coming, it turns out they'll be here in half an hour. So please come out of here at half past to introduce yourself-politely-if that's not too much trouble for you." Sara put her weapons away, smiled at Clary and left, the door closing behind her with a loud thud. _Right, half an hour to let out all the anger towards my father. I can do this. _Clary thought to herself.

Half an hour passed like time was waiting for no one. Four of the ten dummies were now destroyed and two of Sara's best knives were also snapped in half due to the sheer amount of force they were thrown with. Clary had no idea how to explain that to her godmother. But it was now 6:30am and it was time to meet her fathers escapees. Not bothering to get changed out of her training clothes, she quickly wiped the sweat from her forehead with one of the towels and she changed her trainers to her comfy ugg boots. Making her way out of the training room she started having doubts about meeting them. Clary still didn't know how they'd react but now it was too late as she was already at the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the right place isn't it?" Alec asked as he and the other two shadowhunters wandered up to the Institutes big glamoured doors.  
"Yes Alec I'm sure this is the right place. Don't you trust me enough?" One of the other shadowhunters laughed and they knocked on the door. One of the big doors opened and a smiling Sara motioned for them to come in.  
"Welcome to the New York Institute. I'm Sara Steinfield and this is my daughter, Jessica Steinfield," Sara said pointing towards Jess. "we hope you'll enjoy you're stay here with us and Clary should be around here somewhere, she was just training. Trust her to be late."  
"I'm sorry, am I late? Where are my manners, I'm Clary Morgenstern although I'm aware that you already knew that. Please excuse my attire, I'm supposed to be training." Clary smiled as she walked into the room. "Was that good enough?" She said, her tone going sarcastic, and looking straight at Sara, she raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes Clary, that'll do." Sara replied looking slightly disgusted. "Now, Jessica, Clary, let me introduce you to our guests. This is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale. I hope you'll treat them with respect and courtesy at all times. If they need help, you stop whatever you're doing and you help them. Okay?" Sara looked directly at Clary as if to say "Yes, you Clary. You better treat them with respect. Forget about Jessica because she will anyway." Clary smiled and was just about to talk when the tallest of the three spoke.  
"Thankyou for your hospitality Mrs Steinfield. But I'm sure we can sort ourselves out."  
"Nonsense Jace, now Clary and Jessica would you like to get their bags and show them to their rooms? I'd do it myself but I have to go out."  
"Of course mother, we'd love to." Jess said nudging Clarys arm.  
Clary smiled at Jess and then at her guests. She went over to Jace and picked up his suitcase with ease. She then went to the guy next to him and picked up his suitcase to.  
"Jess, you got Isabelle's? My hands are kinda full here."  
"Yes of course. I'll take that for you Isabelle." Jess smiled at Isabelle as she picked up her suitcase. It was slightly heavier than she thought it was going to be but she managed. Jess was always so jealous of Clary's strength and as she watched Clary with the guys two heavy suitcases, she was even more jealous than normal.  
"Clary, I'm sure we can manage, they're quite heavy you know." Jace turned to her and he said it smiling as if he thought she wasn't capable of carrying out a simple task.  
"Well how very gentlemanly of you but I can manage. You think that because I'm small and 'dainty' I can't do this, don't you?" Clary said quite sharply.  
"No of course not, I just didn't expect you to take both suitcases that's all." He replied.  
"Well I suggest you shut up now and follow me to your room if you want to stay." Clary turned around and led the way to the stairs instead of the elevator.  
"Clary, why are you using the stairs and not the elevator?" Jess asked.  
"It's more of a work out and I'm still in training mode if you all hadn't forgotten. You all take the elevator if you want, I'll meet you up there." Clary continued up the stairs and she was almost halfway up when she heard the elevator door only just open in the downstairs hallway. She laughed at how slow they were and she was at the top of the stairs in no time at all. She was casually leaning against the wall when the elevator door opened. Jace, Alexander and Isabelle all looked shocked at how fast Clary actually was.  
"Well I'm shocked..you are fast." Jace said winking at her. Alexander glared at Jace as they exited the elevator.  
"Faster than you." Clary replied and a smile shot across her face.  
"You best get a move on if you wanna keep up." Clary went at top speed down the hall and she flew up a flight of stairs. At this point she thought it would take them a while to catch up with her but they were hot on her tail and Jace was in the lead. Clary walked another few metres until she stopped outside one of the many doors that led off the hallway. She never showed any sign of being tired either; something that caught Jace off guard.  
"Alexander, this is your room. Feel free to decorate it as you wish and be sure to let any one of us know if you need anything, preferably not me."Clary put down his suitcase and handed him a key.  
"Thanks, and by the way, it's Alec." He corrected her not knowing the mistake he'd just made. Clary's free hand clenched making the veins clearly visible. He noticed and quickly went inside shutting the door behind him.  
"Isabelle this is your room." Jess was saying further up the hallway. Clary, still carrying Jace's bag, walked up to the girls and gave Isabelle her key.  
"Thanks Jess, Clary. I'll have my room decorated by tomorrow if that's alright?" Jess answered her straight away.  
"Of course that's okay. Let us know if you need any help." Jess smiled and Isabelle went inside and doing as her brother did, shut the door.  
"I'll show Jace his room Jess, you go get something to eat. We'll be fine."  
"You sure? Okay, I'm starved. You best have left some food Clary!" Jess shouted as she ran back down the hall.  
"And then there were two." Jace said winking at Clary.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here's the bathroom. You'll find fresh towels and everything in the cupboard in there. And there's plenty of drawers for clothes and weapons and whatever else you may have." Clary said looking over at Jace after placing his suitcase outside the bathroom door.  
"Thanks Clary and what else do you think I have?" He laughed as he pulled a dagger out from his weapons belt.  
"I didn't say anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to train. If you're smart you'll listen to what I'm going to tell you." Clary raised an eyebrow and stared at Jace, "DO NOT interrupt me when I'm training for anything. You understand? The last time someone did, they nearly got killed. So my training hours are from six till seven, but because I've been interrupted I'll be in there longer." Jace nodded and said, "Don't worry, I won't interrupt the elf in training." Clary, mouth open wide, shut it before she could say something she'd regret.  
"You better watch it Herondale." Was Clary's reply and she stormed out of his room slamming the door behind her.

Still fuming from what Jace had said to her, she went into full on kill mode and no dummy survived. About twenty knives were now destroyed too due to the fact that whenever she was in kill mode she almost caught on fire. This was because of the angel blood within her and it completely took over any knife that got used. All twenty knives were thrown with such power and anger that each one caught fire; this, was Clary's downfall. Even when she was training with family and friends she couldn't control what happened, and unfortunately, she'd hurt many people with this fire within her. Suddenly, she heard the door open and without knowing, she threw two of the three knives that were in her hands.

Jace wasn't expecting what just happened and he felt shocked at what Clary had just done. But then he felt blood trickle from his ear down onto his neck.  
"Clary! What the hell?!" Jace shouted. He was usually the one on the throwing side of things and no girl shadowhunter, apart from Isabelle when training, had thrown a knife at him.  
"Jace! I could ask you the same question, I told you not to interrupt didn't I? Or are those big ears of yours too blocked to hear what I said?" Clary shouted back at him.  
"Aren't you going to say sorry? I mean you could of killed me." Jace stood at the door tapping his foot completely oblivious to his cut ear. Clary didn't know quite what to say so she just smiled and carried on training forgetting he was there. She did multiple back flips throwing knives at dummies as she did. In the end, she jumped using all her power and landed on the highest balancing beam that the Institute had. No one else had managed to get up onto the beam so Clary liked to show off whenever she could, and now was the perfect opportunity.  
"If you don't mind," Clary started to say, "can you shut the door on your way out? Thanks." Jace had annoyed Clary so much but there was something about him that appealed to her and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
"Sure." Jace said sounding disappointed. He walked out of the training room and shut the door behind him. He walked back down the hall to his room and there, standing outside, was Alec.  
"Alec, what are you doing outside my bedroom? There's not a threesome going on in there is there? Because you should probably tell me if there is." Jace laughed at his joke and opened his bedroom door. He walked in and went over to the draw where he had put his weapons.  
"What are you looking in there for?" Alec said walking in after him.  
"Well I nearly got killed so I think I need some protection on me at all times with that little elf around." Jace replied putting two daggers into his jacket.  
"Wait what? You almost got killed, how? And who's 'that little elf'?" Alec questioned.  
"Well she did warn me it would be a bad idea to go to the training room when she was in there. And by 'little elf' I mean Clary. I suppose I should have listened if I didn't want my ear cutting." Jace said pointing to his ear.  
"Is it bad? And how exactly did she do it Jace?"  
"Well, I walked in and obviously she wasn't expecting to see me and the next thing I knew, two knives were coming towards me. I didn't have any time to react they were thrown so fast, but luckily, she missed and one of them only caught my ear. It's fine now though, no need to panic. But the weird thing was, the knives were on fire when they flew past me. I don't know why; I may need to find out about that for future reference." Jace explained whilst changing his shirt due to the blood on his collar. He put on a fresh navy blue shirt that made his skin look even lighter than normal.  
"I've never heard anything like it. And yeah, finding out what that was is a good idea. Knives on fire? How strange."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been hours since Clary and Jace had their little 'accident' and Clary was refusing to admit that it was her fault.  
"Just be the bigger person and go apologise. For once in your life Clary just do the right thing." Jess, who was always giving good advice, knew Clary would either take her advice or tell her to piss off.  
"Okay, fine! I'll go apologise but don't expect miracles. God! Why do you always have to right!" Clary mumbled the last sentence as she walked out of the library. She didn't know where Jace was, so first she tried the kitchen; no luck in there. _He must be in his bedroom _Clary thought. She knocked on the door and no one answered. She waited a few seconds but she grew impatient so she opened the door and looked around. There was a visible sign that someone inhabited this room as clothes were folded next to the dresser, various weapons were on the bedside table and then she saw his bloody shirt laid out on his bed. Clary went over and picked up the shirt. She couldn't help but feel sorry for what she had done, and for her, feeling sorry for someone else was rare. That's when she heard the shower turn off. She was so enticed as to what Jace had in here that she was completely oblivious to the running shower. She weighed up her options but before she could act upon them, the bathroom door opened. Jace, still wet from his shower, had only a towel around his waist and Clary couldn't help but stare at the glistening water crystals that shone off his pale skin. She noticed all of his marks, both new and old, his very muscular physique, and, golden/blonde hair that could clearly only work on him. Jace had a hand towel in his right hand and he was drying his hair. When he looked up he stopped in his tracks and stared in surprise.  
"Hoping to join me? Well I'm sorry to disappoint but you've just missed the show." Jace said very sarcastically.  
"Look, if you're just going to be an ass then i'll go, but I think you'll want to hear what I've got to say." Clary answered politely. She sat down on the end of his bed and began talking.  
"After you left the training room I didn't know whether you were alright or not. You seemed okay so I didn't come find you but I've come now to say that I'm really sorry for what I did and I honestly didn't mean to throw those knives at you-" Jace cut Clary off saying, "Is that all you came to say?"  
"No it's not. And if you keep cutting me off then I won't bother explaining what happened and I know you and Alec both want to know" She finished her sentence and smiled at him.  
"Okay, let me just go get changed first; my hotness could be a massive distraction for you while your storytelling." He smiled and picked out some clothes from his drawers.  
"I doubt it but okay. You best hurry if you want the full story." Clary replied.

Jace came back out of the bathroom fully clothed and walked over to the end of the bed where Clary was still sitting. He sat down and Clary began.  
"Okay, hmm..where to start? Okay, well I know you're wondering why those knives were on fire right? Well it all goes back to before I was born."  
"Clary you don't need to go into all that." Jace interrupted.  
"Yes I do and you promised not to interrupt." He nodded and motioned for her to carry on. "Before I was born my mom and Valentine were madly in love and they'd do anything for each other. Back then he wasn't the monster everyone made him out to be. According to my mom he was kind and caring and extremely devoted to their future. But then one day she caught him looking through very old, very powerful spell books. She had no idea what he was doing with them but when she went back later she found the page he was looking at and it was one for creating a half angel half demon. She never brought up what she'd seen and she forgot about it. That was her first mistake." Jace was still sat there looking more intrigued than before. She carried on.  
"Weeks later he asked about whether she wanted children and of course she said yes not knowing what he was planning. The month after that she found out she was pregnant and they were both ecstatic at the news. My mom started buying clothes and furniture straight away and my dad quickly painted and set up their future child's room. They didn't care that it was early, they just wanted everything to be perfect. But my mom didn't have an easy pregnancy and my dad grew tired of her constant moaning. He gave her shakes and special powders saying they would help ease the pain and they would help get more nutrients into the baby's system. She agreed and before she knew it she was having a shake every hour. That was her second mistake. She had no idea what the shakes and 'special' powders were. It turned out that my dad was giving her protein shakes but they were mainly made up out of angel blood. And those powders she was having mixed in with her food turned out to be demon blood. My mom had no idea what he was doing to her and it wasn't until I was born that she noticed something was wrong. The first thing she noticed was that my eyes were completely black, she just thought that was normal so she let it go. A few weeks later and my dad all of sudden, changed. He took me away when my mom was asleep; which was most of the time. She again had no idea this was happening and she thought everything was normal; my eye colour had turned a slight golden brown so she took that as a good sign. It turned out that my dad was taking me to a hidden room no one knew about. He drew my blood more times than he should have and he also injected serums into me too. Eventually he told my mom what he'd done but by then it was way too late to do anything about it because I was already five. At that point he'd already begun training me in secret as he knew my mom would disagree. He'd trained me by the age of five how to kill a small demon and how to summon them. I also learnt how to create new runes. My dad used this to his advantage and he got me to create runes that could only be used by us. He told me that all of what we did was our secret. But obviously, my mom found out and took me away. She hated my dad for what he had done but I didn't see why. I still loved him even though she didn't. I forced her to let me go see him and she finally gave in to my demands by letting me see him every weekend; I was so happy she finally accepted that I loved him. Whenever I went over to my dads, he'd train me, test me and punish me until I got whatever we were doing right. When I was nine my dad told me that I was the most powerful shadowhunter that's ever lived and that's when he told me what I was. He told me that I was his daughter but also his experiment. He told me that I was 75% angel, 25% demon."


	6. Chapter 6

Jace couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard and he was in complete and utter shock. He was staring at thin air trying to make sense of it all but he just couldn't. And then he snapped back into reality.  
"But wait...if all that happened and you are truly 75% angel and 25% demon, then why have we only ever heard rumours about you existing? And what you just told me didn't quite answer the part about knives being on fire."  
"You've not ran away; that's new." Clary replied.  
"Why would I run away?"  
"Well everyone else that's been told ran away as soon as they heard because all they heard was that I'm 25% demon. They don't bother to listen to why I'm different. And to answer your question about the rumours...well, they're rumours because I need people to think I'm not 'alive', I need them to think I'm just a myth. My dad knows I'm alive but he won't come out of hiding to try and find me. Instead, he sends demons to find me and if someone that knows comes into contact with those demons then he's sure to find me. I can't risk putting anyone's lives in danger and if he does find me then the whole world's screwed." Clary answered his question clearly so he'd understand but he didn't quite grasp the concept of what she'd just said.  
"Why's the whole demon part of you different to other demons? And why would the world be screwed if he found you?" Jace answered back.  
"I'm different to pure demons because they don't have angel blood in them. The angel blood within me counteracts the demon blood but there's still enough demon in me to control the smaller demons. And that's why I can summon them as well. I've never summoned demons apart from when I was with my dad and I don't ever want to do it again. But that's why people run away. They think I'm gong to summon demons to kill them and their families. But that's not the truth. I never want to be that again; I hate what he made me do. And the world would be screwed if he found me because of my powers. He'd use them against everyone. He'd make me create new runes like he did when I was younger. He'd use my powers to control the world. He wants me by his side and especially now as I've grown and so have my powers."  
"Wow...you're life's like a horror story. And I see now why we'd be screwed. Your amazingly fast from what I've seen and in the training room with that jump. You two together would be invincible."  
"I don't want everyone to think I'm going to join him though. And thanks," Clary smiled, "but going back to what happened in the training room. When those knives were thrown they caught fire because that's the angel blood taking over. Whenever I go into full on kill mode the things I do and use are a lot more powerful and I've hurt many people when they've been in same room. When I went back into the training room this morning I was so angry from what you said that I couldn't stop myself from going into kill mode. The fire must have destroyed around twenty knives and no dummy survived so you were lucky." Clary shrugged her shoulders as if a weight had just been lifted off of them.  
"So you can't help what happens?"  
"No I can't and that's the sole purpose of why NO ONE comes into the training room whilst I'm in there unless they're training with me."  
"Yeah that sounds reasonable. I'm sorry for being an ass and making you angry, it's my nature." Jace laughed and so did Clary. At that moment Clary felt something between her and Jace. It felt almost as strong as what she felt with her parabatai, Jess. She had no idea if Jace felt it too so she asked him a question.  
"Maybe you'd like to train with me sometime? If you wanted to see some proper shadowhunter moves." Clary was now looking directly at Jace and she felt nervous all of a sudden. She never felt nervous but now felt like a feeling she'd never felt before.  
"I'd love too but after what you've just told me, don't expect me to hold back." He winked and a shiver ran down Clary's spine.  
"You're on," Clary stood up and made her way over to the bedroom door, still holding Jace's bloody shirt, "but you best be aware that I've never lost a fight, not once. I'll get this washed for you." she said holding up his shirt. She smiled and left his bedroom.

After Clary left his bedroom, Jace went over everything Clary had said and he decided that for now, it was best to keep it to himself. There was one thing however he couldn't ignore; and that was Clary's presence. When he'd walked out of the bathroom, yes he was surprised but he almost felt happy that she was there. And then when they were both sat on his bed, he never wanted her to stop talking. When she smiled and looked at him he felt a shiver run down his spine and it made him feel like there was a connection between them, almost as strong as the one between him and his parabatai, Alec. Jace had no idea if Clary felt the same way, but now he couldn't wait for their training session together.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard and he was in complete and utter shock. He was staring at thin air trying to make sense of it all but he just couldn't. And then he snapped back into reality.  
"But wait...if all that happened and you are truly 75% angel and 25% demon, then why have we only ever heard rumours about you existing? And what you just told me didn't quite answer the part about knives being on fire."  
"You've not ran away; that's new." Clary replied.  
"Why would I run away?"  
"Well everyone else that's been told ran away as soon as they heard because all they heard was that I'm 25% demon. They don't bother to listen to why I'm different. And to answer your question about the rumours...well, they're rumours because I need people to think I'm not 'alive', I need them to think I'm just a myth. My dad knows I'm alive but he won't come out of hiding to try and find me. Instead, he sends demons to find me and if someone that knows comes into contact with those demons then he's sure to find me. I can't risk putting anyone's lives in danger and if he does find me then the whole world's screwed." Clary answered his question clearly so he'd understand but he didn't quite grasp the concept of what she'd just said.  
"Why's the whole demon part of you different to other demons? And why would the world be screwed if he found you?" Jace answered back.  
"I'm different to pure demons because they don't have angel blood in them. The angel blood within me counteracts the demon blood but there's still enough demon in me to control the smaller demons. And that's why I can summon them as well. I've never summoned demons apart from when I was with my dad and I don't ever want to do it again. But that's why people run away. They think I'm gong to summon demons to kill them and their families. But that's not the truth. I never want to be that again; I hate what he made me do. And the world would be screwed if he found me because of my powers. He'd use them against everyone. He'd make me create new runes like he did when I was younger. He'd use my powers to control the world. He wants me by his side and especially now as I've grown and so have my powers."  
"Wow...you're life's like a horror story. And I see now why we'd be screwed. Your amazingly fast from what I've seen and in the training room with that jump. You two together would be invincible."  
"I don't want everyone to think I'm going to join him though. And thanks," Clary smiled, "but going back to what happened in the training room. When those knives were thrown they caught fire because that's the angel blood taking over. Whenever I go into full on kill mode the things I do and use are a lot more powerful and I've hurt many people when they've been in same room. When I went back into the training room this morning I was so angry from what you said that I couldn't stop myself from going into kill mode. The fire must have destroyed around twenty knives and no dummy survived so you were lucky." Clary shrugged her shoulders as if a weight had just been lifted off of them.  
"So you can't help what happens?"  
"No I can't and that's the sole purpose of why NO ONE comes into the training room whilst I'm in there unless they're training with me."  
"Yeah that sounds reasonable. I'm sorry for being an ass and making you angry, it's my nature." Jace laughed and so did Clary. At that moment Clary felt something between her and Jace. It felt almost as strong as what she felt with her parabatai, Jess. She had no idea if Jace felt it too so she asked him a question.  
"Maybe you'd like to train with me sometime? If you wanted to see some proper shadowhunter moves." Clary was now looking directly at Jace and she felt nervous all of a sudden. She never felt nervous but now felt like a feeling she'd never felt before.  
"I'd love too but after what you've just told me, don't expect me to hold back." He winked and a shiver ran down Clary's spine.  
"You're on," Clary stood up and made her way over to the bedroom door, still holding Jace's bloody shirt, "but you best be aware that I've never lost a fight, not once. I'll get this washed for you." she said holding up his shirt. She smiled and left his bedroom.

After Clary left his bedroom, Jace went over everything Clary had said and he decided that for now, it was best to keep it to himself. There was one thing however he couldn't ignore; and that was Clary's presence. When he'd walked out of the bathroom, yes he was surprised but he almost felt happy that she was there. And then when they were both sat on his bed, he never wanted her to stop talking. When she smiled and looked at him he felt a shiver run down his spine and it made him feel like there was a connection between them, almost as strong as the one between him and his parabatai, Alec. Jace had no idea if Clary felt the same way, but now he couldn't wait for their training session together.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace hadn't seen Clary in days and he was starting to worry. He'd checked everywhere; the kitchen, her bedroom, which was locked with a rune he'd never seen before, the training room, the outside gardens...but she was no where. The one place he hadn't checked was the library but that was because he'd been told it was out of bounds. Jace never cared about anyone that wasn't Alec, Isabelle or their parents but he was beginning to care about Clary. Before he knew it, he found himself outside the library.  
"What are you doing here? The library's out of bounds." A familiar yet unrecognisable voice said behind him. He turned and saw it was Jess.  
"Sorry, I'm just curious as to where Clary is." Jace replied.  
"Well she can't see you so I suggest you leave. Now." Jess said harshly.  
"She's in there isn't she?! Why can't I see her?" Jace demanded.  
"You just can't, now go!" She shouted back at him. Jace, not giving a care in the world, turned towards the library doors and grabbed one of the handles. He felt a pain run up his arm and he quickly took his hand away. He looked down at his hand and he saw that it had been burned. The pain was bearable but he knew it would need an iratze.  
"What the hell was that?" Jace said shouting through the mild pain.  
"I think it's best if you go." Jess politely said whilst moving to one side so Jace could get past.  
"Fine! But I will see her." Jace said barging past Jess knocking her into the wall.

After Jace had gone completely out of sight, Jess took out her stele and drew one of Clary's new runes on the door to the library that only let her in. Clary was lay on one of the sofas reading one of the thousands of books that were in the library. Jess walked in with some food and set it down on the table next to Clary.  
"What was all that about?" Clary asked.  
"Nothing for you to worry about." Jess said smiling.  
"You forget about my hawk hearing don't you? I heard everything, now what happened?"  
"Well I came back from getting your food and I saw Jace outside the library doors. I asked him what he was doing here and that the library was out of bounds. He was curious about where you were and I told him to leave."  
"Why would you tell him to leave? Why didn't you let him come in?" Clary's voice was getting slightly louder with every word.  
"I'm sorry but we don't know what happened to you and to be honest, you look awful."  
"You really think I care about what I look like? You should have let him in. I'm going to get changed and then I want you to go and find him and bring him here. Understand?" Clary seemed to go very hot and stripped off the blanket that was covering her. Her black and purple bruised body looked even worse in the library's dim lighting and Jess gasped. From what Jess remembered, Clary's bruises weren't that bad a couple of hours ago.  
"But your bruises are even worse than before." Jess' voice went quiet and she saw Clary look herself up and down.  
"Yeah they do look worse but you're still going to go and get him." Clary replied.  
"Okay, fine. You best start and get changed then because it won't take me long to find him." Jess headed back up the stairs and out of the library. Clary quickly got up and went through to the bathroom. She quickly had a wash and put on fresh clothes. She wasn't bothered about what Jace thought, she knew she'd have to tell him about what happened. She wore her pink tank top, grey shorts and Nike high tops. When she walked back out of the bathroom, she heard voices so she quickly sat back down on the sofa and picked up the book she was reading.  
"Why is she in here? And shy can't I look while you open the door?" Jace asked.  
"Clary will explain everything and you can't look because the rune will burn your eyes. It's made up out Clary's fire so only we can look at it without getting hurt. So I suggest you turn around or I'm not opening this door."  
"Fine, but hurry up." Jess finished the rune and the hallway lit up. The library door creaked open and Jess turned Jace around.  
"You can go in now." Jess said pushing him forward. She closed the door and locked it again.

Jace looked around at so many things he'd never seen before. He realised that this was the biggest library he'd ever been in and he couldn't help but stop and stare. The windows opposite him reached the ceiling and each window was handcrafted. The walls were entirely covered by books. _These books must be hundreds, maybe even thousands of years of old_ he thought. He saw glass cases full of old weapons and what looked like even older books. And then he glanced over and saw Clary. A smile instantly appeared on his face and then Clary looked up and smiled at him.  
"Are you coming down or are you admiring from a view?" Clary said in quite a quiet voice.  
"I'm coming." Jace replied. He made his way down the stairs and over to Clary. At first he thought it was the clothes she was wearing but as he got closer he noticed the bruises covering her from head to toe.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Jace shouted at Clary. He sat down next to her and took the book out of her hands and put it on the floor. He then took Clary's hands and tightened his grip never wanting to let her go.  
"You know, you should be careful with that book it's over 600 years old and it's one of my favourites." Clary said softly.  
"Sorry but how are you being so calm about all this?"  
"I don't know, I don't think it's quite sunk in yet."  
"I want to know exactly what happened to you." Jace said this with compassion and Clary's eyes softened.  
"Okay." Clary replied quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well after I left your room I quickly got changed and went out to get your shirt dry cleaned. After dropping off your shirt I went into the park to think; it's one of the only places I can go without people interrupting. So anyway, I was lying on the grass and all of a sudden it goes pitch black. There was so much pain it didn't seem real. My head started throbbing and I was struggling to breathe. I have no idea how long I was like that but when I woke up I was in a bed with my hands and feet chained to railings either side of me. It turned out my worst fear had come true. My dad had found me. There were demons stood either side of the door blocking my exit so there was no way to escape." Clary's eyes started to tear up and one single gold tear escaped. Jace wiped away the tear and put his arm around her shoulders holding her tight. "I was so scared and I didn't know what was going to happen. All I could think of was my family and friends and that they'd all be safe. A couple of hours after I woke up, the door opened. I expected it to be my dad but it wasn't. It was my mom. I was in complete shock and I was so happy to see her that I burst out crying. She came in, dismissed the demons and came and sat by my side. My eyes were full of tears so I could hardly see anything but I knew she was dressed all in black. My words were, 'Mom, what are you doing here?' she said, 'I've had a lot of time to think back in Idris and now I'm agreeing with your father. This family will come together and rule the world.'"  
Jace gasped and Clary couldn't hold back her tears. He wiped away the tears as best as he could and Clary stopped.

She continued telling him that it turned out her mother had sided with Valentine and they needed her blood to take over the world.  
"How did you get back here then? And how did you get the bruises?" Jace asked quietly.  
"Well once my mom had gone I was still crying and I was so angry that my entire body went really hot and I was shinning so brightly. I knew if I got even angrier I might have a chance of breaking free of the chains. I thought about every bad thing that had happened and I started shaking, it got worse and worse and then I screamed. Three demons came in but the light blinded them and burned them; they died. I managed somehow to break free of the chains. My wrists were badly bruised but they were burnt as well. When I touched the chains they were red hot and then they caught fire. At this point I was still shinning and then I remembered my stele in the back of my jeans. As soon as I touched it, it lit up way more than normal and I managed to draw a portal. I landed about a mile from the Institute and then I just ran." Clary still couldn't see through her eyes but, tired of wiping them away, she nestled her head into Jace's neck. She felt him freeze at first but then he relaxed and pulled her even closer.  
"Well I'm happy you're home safely. I was worried when I couldn't find you anywhere. I didn't know what had happened." Jace said comfortingly.  
"Thank you for coming to find me." Clary said looking up at him. His eyes were big and she felt him looking deep into hers.

This connection was one they both felt at exactly the same time. Jace let go of Clary's other hand and brought it up to her face. He cleared her eyes and cupped her face. Their eyes never left each others and slowly, he pulled her face closer to his. Their breathing grew heavier as their lips brushed and then Jace leant down that little bit further and they kissed. The energy going through them was electrifying and neither of them stopped; they didn't want it stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Five minutes later of passionate full on snogging, Clary felt herself go hot and dizzy. She began shinning like she had done before but this time, was different. Usually Clary glowed a yellowy golden colour because of the angel within her. But now, she was glowing a faint pinky red colour; this had never happened before. Clary knew she had to pull away but she couldn't. Every bone in her body was telling her to continue kissing Jace and there was a force deep within her that seemed to pull him closer in every way possible. The glowing grew stronger and now they were both glowing a very vivid red. As far as she knew Jace hadn't realised, so she continued kissing him in the hope that it would distract him enough for him not to realise his glowing body.  
Clary got even hotter and the kissing got even more forceful, like it needed to happen. And then, one last jolt of electricity went through them both and the glowing stopped. Jace pulled away, never taking his eyes away from Clary's.  
"Well that was a surprise." Clary said breathlessly.  
"I'm sorry, I think it's best if I go." Jace said trying to catch his breath. He went to get up but Clary pulled him back down.  
"Please don't. It's nice to have someone here that won't patronise me all of the time." Clary replied sounding generally upset that he'd have the nerve to leave after what just happened.  
"Okay. If you want me to stay then I'll stay." Jace smiled and pulled Clary closer once again. Clary closed her eyes and began to think. _I'm going to have to find out what that was. I wonder if Damon will help... _  
_"_Clary?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Never go out without me again, okay?" Jace said.  
"What? Why?" Clary opened her eyes and looked up at Jace.  
"Because the last time you did to get my stupid shirt dry cleaned, you got kidnapped and now look at you!" Jace's voice was raised but it still made Clary pull away.  
"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me. But if it will make you happier, then fine I won't go out without you. Happy?" Clary questioned.  
"Yes, yes I am." Jace answered. He smiled and ran one of his hands up and down Clary's right arm.  
"Did Jess put an iratze on you? Or did you do one yourself?" He asked.  
"No one's put anything on me. I don't need them unless I'm badly hurt."  
"Why didn't you put one on? You are badly hurt!"  
"No I'm not, the bruises don't hurt at all. Okay if you hit me then it would hurt, but you're not so they won't." Clary replied.  
"No I'm not going to hit you, but I'll wait until they've gone before we do that training session together." Clary had completely forgotten about that and the thought of her and Jace training together put a massive smile on her face.  
"What are you smiling at?" Jace laughed and winked.  
"Oh nothing. I just can't wait for these stupid bruises to go. Listen, Jess will be here any second and I don't think she particularly likes you so I think it may be best if you go." Clary shrugged her shoulders and Jace took the hint.  
"Okay, but I'll be back if your not out of here soon." He smiled, kissed her cheek and left.

It didn't take Jess long to come back after Jace had gone.  
"So what did he want?" Jess said as soon as she walked through the library door.  
"Nothing much. But I need to go out and he can't find out!" Clary answered.  
"But there's no way out without him seeing you."  
"Yes there is. I need to go up to the hidden gardens, you know the ones we only know about, and draw a portal. That will be my only way to get out without him finding out."  
"Okay, I'll get you out. But why can't he find out?" Jess questioned.  
"Because whilst he was in here, he told me to never go anywhere without him again, and I need to do this alone." Clary explained.  
"Yeah okay, that sounds fair enough. We can swap clothes and then we can go. I think these jeans will fit you, they are a 6."  
"Yeah they should fit. Okay let's do this."  
They quickly swapped clothes and Clary put up her hood. They left the library with soundless runes on the soles of their shoes and they made their way to the secret passage way only they knew about. It didn't take them long to get there and luckily they didn't pass anyone. Clary put one of her runes on the north facing wall and the secret door appeared. Clary and Jess made their way up the spiral staircase until they reached the secret gardens at top of the Institute.  
"Okay I'll be back soon and don't let anyone know I've gone!" Clary told Jess whilst she was drawing the portal.  
"I won't, don't worry. Good luck wherever you're going."Jess replied.  
"Thanks, see you later." Clary said and she went through the portal.


	11. Chapter 11

Clary's portal took her exactly where she wanted to go and she didn't have to walk far to get to the front door. She knocked and waited. The doorman opened the door and let Clary in. She made her way up the stairs and stopped on the fifth floor. She knocked on apartment 5B and the door opened. A tall, tanned male with bronze hair stood in front of her only wearing sweats. He seemed shocked but he moved out the way to let Clary through. She went in making sure no one saw her and she sat on the couch.  
"Well, only you could get past the doorman Clary. I've not seen you in a while, how are you?" The bronzed haired beauty asked.  
"I'm very well thank you and yes well..when you put a permanent spell on someone to let you in, it generally doesn't ware off." Clary laughed and realised just how young her friend was. _He must be in his late teens, early twenties at most_ Clary thought.  
"Haha yes that does seem to happen if it's permanent. Now I know this isn't purely a social visit, what have you come for Miss Morgenstern?" He asked. He sat down beside Clary and put his feet up on the coffee table.  
"I don't know quite how to explain it but since you know everything else that's happened to me, I figured you'd know what happened today. I need you to look into my mind and tell me what happened."  
"Always such simple requests Clary but yes I'll help you." He put his feet down and sat up.  
"Right where do you want me?" Clary said.  
"Just sit on the coffee table in front of me and take your jacket off."  
"Always getting me to take my clothes off aren't you Damon?" Clary laughed, took her hoodie off and sat down on the coffee table.  
"Put your hands on either side of my head and close your eyes." Clary did this and then Damon put his hands over the top of hers. He started chanting a spell Clary had heard before and then she saw everything that happened in the library in her head again. She saw that the glowing was even brighter than she first thought it was and it turned out Jace hadn't realised so things were okay. When the glowing was at its strongest, she heard Damon gasp and he dropped his hands; the memory went from her head.  
"Clary, don't you know what that was?" Damon clearly spoke even though he himself were still in shock.  
"No, that's why I came to see you. I have no idea what it was but I'm guessing you do." Clary's voice went slightly quieter as if she really didn't want to find out what it was.  
"Yes I do know, are you sure you want to know?" Damon asked.  
"Yes I'm sure, now tell me what the hell it was!" Clary demanded.  
"Okay. From what I saw and from the history I know about shadowhunters, I definitely know what happened. You've only ever glowed a yellowy golden colour because that's the angel within you. But the vivid red is a sight I've only ever seen a couple of times in my existence and what you experienced with Jace Herondale was the strongest connection I've ever seen-"  
"Wait! How do you know his name and what connection?!"Clary interrupted.  
"I'm a Warlock Clary, I know everyone's name and yes connection. Both of your souls have connected and you two are now paired. The connection is something that happens between two shadowhunters when they first kiss and this proves that they are destined to be together. It's also stronger than your parabatai bond. It doesn't matter if you've only just met the person, time and the angel find a way to being these people together. This connection has happened and you can't break it. Soon enough, Jace will feel the connection and you two will be inseparable. It doesn't help that you two are two of the strongest, most powerful shadowhunters in the world so your connection will be one of the strongest that's ever happened besides your parents that is."  
"Right, so..we're 'destined' to be together like my parents?" Clary asked.  
"Yeah your parents had the same connection and theirs was almost as strong as yours is with Jace. You can't do anything about it Clary, it's happened."  
"I get that but when will Jace know?"  
"He'll know when you two are next alone. He'll feel the connection between you and he knows the stories so he'll know it's happened." Damon explained all of this in minutes and Clary struggled to take it all in.  
"Thank you for helping me Damon. I don't know what I'd do without you." Clary leant forward and hugged Damon. She felt all of his muscles tense and then relax. He hugged her back and offered her a drink. Clary stayed at Damon's for hours and then she realised what time it was.  
"Shit! I was meant to be back at least a couple of hours ago! Shit, shit, shit! Jess is going to kill me."Clary jumped up and pulled on her hoodie. She finished what was left of her drink, hugged Damon again and left.

An empty field served as a good place for the portal. She drew the portal and she landed back in the hidden gardens of the Institute. Jess was waiting for her when she arrived.  
"What the hell were you doing Clary! I've been waiting up here for hours!" Jess shouted.  
"It's okay Jess, everything's sorted now." Clary said calmly.  
"You've been to see a Warlock haven't you?"  
"How could you tell?" Clary said surprised.  
"It sounds weird but I can smell the magic on you. Would you care to explain what you did?"  
"Fine..." Clary gave in and she explained everything that happened with Jace and then everything Damon had told her.  
"So let me get this right. You and Jace are now connected and you're inseparable?"  
"Yeah that's basically it. He'll find out on his own though so don't say a word to anyone."  
"No don't worry Clary, I wouldn't ever tell anyone anything you didn't want me too."  
"Good and thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you Jess!" Clary hugged Jess tightly and they left.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in Clary's room, Jess was surprised at how much just that one kiss meant; she never in a million years thought something like that could happen. Lacey was lay in her bed fast asleep and her little twitches now and then showed she was having a good dream.  
"Look, you're going to bump into him at some point. You two do live together." Jess stated.  
"Yeah I know but I just don't want things to be weird between us, I just want them to be normal." Clary replied.  
"Since when has your life ever been normal Clary? And besides, it's happened now, there's not a lot you can do about it. I've got to go meet my mom. Apparently a few demons were spotted downtown and she needs my help."  
"Well if they're demons then I'm coming with you. I need a healthy distraction." Clary smiled and got up. She went over to her wardrobe and got out her shadowhunter gear. She was changed in no time and then her and Jess went back up the hallway to Jess' room so she could quickly get changed. Once changed, Jess grabbed as many weapons as she could and put them into her weapons belt. Clary was armed with only her stele and two daggers; she was quite optimistic about the situation in that she was hoping that they were smaller demons so she'd have the power to control them.

Portal drawn, they went through and landed right next to where Sara was.  
"Thank you for joining me girls. They're only small demons but there are quite a lot of them." Sara explained holding out her witch light. By the time they had gone through the portal, twilight had come and gone and the darkness of downtown Brooklyn was upon them. With all three girls holding up their witch lights, one demon was spotted. Jess ran forward and slaughtered it leaving no trace of it behind. Clary was stood frozen trying to remember the chant her and her father used once before when they were controlling demons. She eventually found the chant at the back of her brain and started chanting it.  
"What the hell is she doing! There are like twenty maybe thirty demons here and all she's doing is singing. Clary, we could use some help!" Jess shouted. But Clary was totally oblivious and she continued chanting the old verse. The words were said quicker and the demons that were advancing towards them, slowed down. It was like they were being frozen. Clary finished the chant and lightening struck. The demons that were advancing, stopped. They started to cry out and scream but that couldn't help them now. The group of thirty demons were now under Clary's control and she ordered them to kill themselves and to never return. They started shaking and then, they burst. All the guts and poison sprayed across Clary as when Jess and Sara weren't looking, Clary had drawn a rune in front of them which made a protective shield. Clary cried out in pain as the poison covered her. The acid burnt though her protective gear and straight on to the skin.

Once all was taken care of with the demons, Clary managed to draw a portal which took all three of them home. As soon as they got back through the Institute's doors, Jace was there.  
"Where have you all been? Alec, Isabelle and I were going out saving the world and we wondered if any of you wanted to come," he stopped and then he noticed Clary. She was stood behind Jess and Sara but her wounds were clearly visible, "oh my god! Clary what did you do!" Jace shouted. He ran over to Clary and took her in his arms.  
"Nothing, well that's a lie because I did do something. I just killed thirty demons singlehandedly." Clary went slightly lightheaded and she rested her head on Jace's chest.  
"Well that would explain the burns. Here, let me have a look." Jace said holding her at arms length. But as soon as he let her go, she was on the floor unconscious.

A young, happy, carefree father just trying to teach his little girl the fine art of conjuring up demons, yeah because that's normal. Darkness grew upon the distorted image and Clary screamed in shock and pain. She sat bolt up right and after getting up way too fast, her vision blurred and she nearly passed out again. But an unlikely figure held her up and was mumbling things that she couldn't understand.  
"What the-"  
"Clary! Oh phew you're okay. Right don't move or you will pass out again." The blurred figure said. She recognised the voice and there's only one voice she knows that sounds like that one.  
"Damon? What are you doing here?"  
"Jess called me just after you fell unconscious and I came over right away. The extent of your burns was bad, really bad. But I used some of my glorious magic on you and now you're okay. I know how you hate putting unnecessary runes on yourself so I thought magic was the better version of healing this time." Damon explained sitting down next to Clary.  
"Well thanks for the concern but I'm fine. How long have I been out?" Clary asked.  
"You've been out for a good three/four days. Sara couldn't be here she had to go to Idris; some kind of emergency. But someone's always been here by your side so you've never been on your own."  
"Where, where's Jace?" Clary said sitting up carefully.  
"I sent him to bed. He's been here every night with you and I told him that he needed to get some sleep otherwise you wouldn't be very happy with him." Damon laughed and ran his fingers through his bronze hair.  
"Oh, right. I take it he finally noticed the connection then?"  
"Yes he did. As soon as you passed out that's when he felt it. He's been in pain too. He's been telling himself that it's all his fault because he didn't go with you."  
"I'll explain everything to him when he comes back, I promise." Clary said taking both of Damon's hands in hers.  
"Good, because I know that he's desperate to tell you he's sorry and you need to put him straight." Damon replied.  
"I will, don't worry."  
Damon stayed with Clary for hours just talking about dreams she'd been having and how they felt so real; until, there was a knock on the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Clary?" A quiet, but clear voice spoke. She could tell immediately who it was and she sat up after she'd slid farther and farther down the bed. She rested her head on Damon's shoulder once again and pain rushed through Clary's head and she winced. Jace ran straight through the door and was at her side.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine! My head just hurts a little still." Clary replied trying to calm Jace down.  
"It doesn't matter, you're still hurt. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come sit with you; but now you're awake I suppose it seems a bit weird." Jace's statement trailed off and he sat down on the opposite bed.  
"No it's fine..Damon was just leaving." Clary said smiling.  
"Yes, I need to get back and sort some things out and you two need to talk. I'll call you later." Damon slid off the bed letting Clary's head support its self. He put on his trainers and kissed Clary on the cheek. He smiled and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Before you say anything Jace, this is NOT your fault!" She emphasised the 'not' and quickly put a hand over her mouth feeling like she was about to throw up. Jace put his hand on her back trying to sooth her and it worked. The nausia passed and she removed her hand. Jace took it and sat down next to her.  
"I know you said that it's not my fault Clary, but I can't help but think it is. I mean look at you; still covered in bruises and now burn marks to add to the collection. What were you thinking going without me? Huh?" Jace sounded angry and Clary, for the first time in her life, felt scared.  
"I'm sorry!" A golden tear ran down her soft, bruised, burnt face, "But there wasn't time and Sara needed us. And I wasn't going to let my parabatai go and get herself killed; that would have killed me too Jace." Clary, with golden stains now on her white tank top, closed her eyes. Now she couldn't see the world, she let new images into her mind and her brain processed them with intense thought. There was one rune that stood out; never seen before. And then she remembered what she had to talk to Jace about.  
"Jace?" Clary asked.  
"Yeah, what is it?" He replied.  
"Look I know you know what happened between us and that's partly the reason I snuck out straight after it happned but-"  
"Wait, what? You went out right after I told you not to go without me? Clary you're such an idiot." Jace yelled in response.  
"Are you done interrupting?" Jace nodded and she carried on. "But, I couldn't take you with me because I had to go on my own. I found out what had happened and Damon told me about the connection and that you'd feel it in a couple days. Well I'm not sure if you feel it or not but I've got a way of proving the connection; not that we'd ever need proof." Clary laughed and Jace loved that innocent, yet devilish laugh. He smiled and couldn't help but laugh himself.  
"So what are you proposing exactly? And to answer what you said, yes, I do feel the connection and I feel it stronger than ever now; sat next to you."  
"So do I." Clary smiled and leaned into Jace resting her head on his shoulder. She felt the electricity pulsing through her body and her breathing quickened. Trying to slow her breathing down, she closed her eyes again and thought of the rune that had come to her once before. It was still there. "Okay, so my proposal is that you let draw a rune on you and then you do the same to me." Jace looked at Clary with a puzzled face.  
"And what exactly is this rune you're planning on marking on me?"  
"Dont worry about it, no body knows." She said winking at Jace out of the corner of her eye.  
"I don't know why, but this connection is making me feel some weird shit. First loss and then pain, then jealousy and now..what's the word? Love, that's the word I'm looking for. I love you Clary and even before the connection I knew I felt it. I hope you feel the same way otherwise I've just embarrassed myself to the point of no return."

"Shut up and kiss me you big eared idiot!" Clary said turning and putting her arms around Jace's neck. He put his arms around Clary's waist and pulled her closer. The tingling sensation was back and all Jace could think about was the dark red headed girl sat in front of him. She was only centimetres from his mouth and he could feel her cool breath on his lips. He slowly closed the space that was between them and their lips touched. They moved on their own accord and now they were entwined doing their own little sensational dance. Clary's hand went to Jace's hair pulling here, there and everywhere. He groaned and so did Clary. It felt right and right now could not have been more perfect for the both of them, but Clary was losing her breath more and more and she was running out of oxygen. Jace sensed this and he slowed down the kiss letting her breathe inbetween the little perfect kisses. Jace felt like he was in heaven, like he'd been guided there by his own angel; the angel of darkness and beauty combined. Because that's what Clary is. She's an angel but the angel within her is dark, mysterious and as hot as hell. Jace couldn't help but deepen the kiss once again and Clary let him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Jace?" Clary said with her head resting over his heart. Every beat ran through Clary's body and when the beat made its way to her heart, she felt the connection between them.  
"Yeah?"  
"Stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." She asked.  
"You didn't even need to ask, I would of done it anyway." He laughed and so did Clary. "Let me just take my boots and that off and I'll join you right away madame." Clary giggled and Jace got up. He took his boots off placing them at the end of the bed. He then took his black t-shirt off exposing his paleness and muscular phsyique that was covered in black marks that showed he'd been in battle. Next, his trousers came off and he neatly folded them up and put them at the end of the bed with his boots and t-shirt. He then climbed back into bed with Clary and she snuggled up to him whilst he wrapped his arms around her. Clary fell asleep rather quickly and surprisingly, so did Jace. That was the first decent nights sleep he'd had in a very long time.

The Institute's hidden gardens were in full bloom and in the center of the massive dome, was a person. From the back, Clary couldn't tell if it was male or female but whatever, whoever it was, it was dressed in all white and bronze. Those colours were familar to Clary; white was the colour for death and mourning, and bronze was the colour for sumoning wicked powers. The lone figure slowly turned around holding the mortal sword but this mortal sword was black with gold lace work up the blade. The blade shone brightly in the dim light and Clary noticed a rune on the handle only her and her father knew. The figure held the sword in one hand and the free hand went up to the black hood and slowly pulled it down revealing a woman's face. It was smooth and pale and Clary recognised her immediately.  
"Hello dear, I've not seen you since you were seven. How are you?" The tall, slim woman asked.  
"Aunty Victoria, I'm very well thank you. You look... different. I'm sorry but my father told me you had died when I was eight." Clary replied shivering like she'd seen a ghost.  
"Why no, that was just a cover up. I went and stayed with the Iron Sisters and now I'm ready Clary; we're ready." Victoria smiled and put the sword away.  
"I don't understand. Forgive me aunty but what are you talking about?" Clary asked.  
"Do you not remember Clary?" Clary shook her head and Victoria continued. "When you were six, you're father asked me to visit and help train you from a female shadowhunter's point of view. When he went out for those couple of days and left me in charge, we made a promise to eachother did we not? Well, that promise was that if your father ever became greedy, destructive and wanted to take over the world; we'd stop him." Clary just stared at Victoria wondering what the hell was going on; suddenly, she remembered.  
"Oh yes, I remember that. But we can't, he's too powerful." Clary gave her opinion and Victoria (metaphorically), pushed it aside.  
"Clary, my brother wants to take over the world and we promised each other that we'd stop him and when shadowhunter's make promises, we keep them. I don't know about you Clary, but I keep my promises." Victoria stated.  
"Okay, but how? I mean, well he's really powerful and no one will stand against him so I think we're on our own."  
"That doesn't matter. We have your powers and they're exactly the same as Valentine's so we have equal strength. I understand that this will be tough, but we need to do it soon and I'll be waiting." Victoria said pulling out the black mortal sword. She walked over to Clary and stopped with the sword directly opposite her heart.  
"Where will you be waiting?" Clary said nervously looking down at the sword.  
"In your dreams." Victoria said and then the sword was pulled back and plunged straight through Clary's heart.

Clary woke up screaming and her hand went to her heart. It was wet and the metallic smell immediately indicated that it was blood. Her t-shirt was stained and as the blood kept on exiting her body, the stains on the t-shirt grew larger and larger. Clary took off her t-shirt, grateful she'd worn a bra to bed, and saw that the blood was coming from a very deep wound just above her heart. She looked down at Jace and saw that her scream hadn't woken him up. Deciding to let him sleep, she went to the wardrobe and got out some clean clothes and got changed in the bathroom. Unfortunately, the only spare towels were white so Clary pressed the towel onto the wound sucking in her breath as the pain was just too much. She quickly exited the bathroom and saw Jace still fast asleep. Clary left the bedroom and went straight into Jess'.  
"Jess, Jess! Wake up! Emergency!" Clary shouted kicking Jess out of bed.  
"What? What's going on?" Jess replied mumbling her words.  
"You need to help me. Please." Clary said removing the towel. Jess was off the floor and at Clary's side.  
"How the hell did this happen?!"  
"Long story, but please put an iratze on it. It's deep and it needs healing now!" Clary never used runes unless necessary, and this, was necessary. Jess got out her stele and drew an iratze just below the deep wound.  
"There. It'll take a few minutes for it to work but that's only because of the wounds deepness. Where's Jace anyway? I thought he'd of been with you." Jess asked.  
"I screamed and he never woke up. I know how hard it is for him to get to sleep so I didn't bother getting him up. Where as you on the other hand, need the training." Clary laughed and Jess scowled at her.  
"This isn't a time to be laughing and joking Morgenstern. You've just been seriously hurt, so, are you going to tell me how it happened?"  
"No, I'm going back to bed. I'll tell you in approximately... four hours." Clary said checking the time.  
"Okay, but there's no way you're training. You can stay in the kitchen and cook breakfast for us."  
"Well after you just saved my life, I suppose I can cook. Sorry for waking you, goodnight." Clary picked up the bloody towel and left. Back in her room, Jace still hadn't moved which was a good sign. She chucked the towel into the bathroom and quietly slipped back into bed beside Jace. He stirred and turned over putting his arms around her protectively. Clary snuggled up to him and fell asleep once again.

Clary woke up with very loud shouts coming from down the hallway. Jace was gone. She quickly checked the time and the clock said 10:47. Clary knew she'd overslept but for some reason she was still tired. She threw back the covers and stumbled out of bed planting her small feet onto the hard, cold wooden flooring. Going into the bathroom, Clary saw that the bloody towel was gone. She ran out of the bathroom and found some clean clothes. Chucking things here and there, Clary was changed and she ran out of her bedroom not caring what she looked like.


	15. Chapter 15

As Clary slowly walked down the hallway, the voices were gradually getting louder and clearer.  
"I don't know Jace, I honestly don't know." Clary faintly heard a woman say.  
"But what the hell happened? Thats what I want to know. I love her Isabelle, she can't be dead." Clary instantly turned around and sprinted towards the only place she knew she would be safe; the hidden gardens.

"Damon please help! You're the only person Clary goes to for immediate help. Tell me what's going on." Jess' voice was getting clearer as Clary reached the top of the staircase.  
"Okay well she's not dead I can tell you that much. But until she wakes up we won't know anything just yet." Damon replied to Jess with truth in his voice.  
"Hang on. She's awake! Damon he's awake! I have to go and find her." Jess yelled.  
Clary stepped up the few remaining steps and made her self heard.  
"Don't worry, I'm alive and I'm fine!" Clary said walking over towards them.  
"CLARY!" Jess shouted bounding over to her squeezing her in a tight embrace.  
"Although, if you don't release me in the next few seconds, I might just die from lack of oxygen." Clary stated.  
"Sorry! When did you wake up?"  
"Like five minutes ago. I heard Jace and Isabelle talking and they think I'm dead. Why on earth do they think I'm dead? I'm assuming you've both talked to them?" Clary asked.  
"Yes we have," Damon answered,"and they think you're dead because when Jace woke up he said he went into the bathroom and found a bloody towel. He then checked on you and you weren't breathing. You had no pulse Clary." Damon explained. Clary was speechless.  
"Wha-" Jess cut Clary off.  
"You had no pulse. Why didn't you have a pulse Clary?"  
"I don't, I don't know why. Damon, can you not go back into my mind again like last time?" Clary asked.  
"Yes I can but I haven't got much energy. I had to use most of it to get here so quickly."  
"Okay, well wait a while and do it then."  
"That sounds fair enough. But before you go back down, I think we should see what happened."  
"I wasn't planning on going back down just yet. I'll wait up here with you. Jess, I think you should go back down and reassure them. Just tell them that you've had a feeling that I'm okay."  
"Hmm... I don't Clary. I don't want them asking questions if we don't know the answers."  
"Well what are we going to do then?" Jess put her hands over her face and Damon put his arm around her.  
"Look, why don't we go back to mine? Clary, you can draw us a portal can't you?" Damon said.  
"Yeah I can but I haven't got my stele with me. Jess, have you got yours?" Jess pulled out her stele and passed it to Clary. Clary drew the portal and they were at Damon's in seconds.

In the library, Jace, Isabelle and Alec were looking through some very old, very powerful books searching for new things on sudden shadowhunters deaths. So far they hadn't found anything and Jace wasn't much help anyway as all he could think about was 'why Clary?' what had she ever done to deserve sudden death?  
"Jace? Are you listening to me?" Isabelle blurted out interrupting Jace's thoughts. "Look, I know this is hard on you but come on, you need to keep on looking." Alec said.  
"I know, I know. I just feel like there's nothing to do apart from arrange a funeral." Jace said slamming a book shut.  
"Jace, just calm down alright? Nobody's arranging a funeral just yet." Alec stated.  
"I'm going, I can't be in here wasting my beauty on you two." Jace said sarcastically.  
"Jace wait!" Isabelle yelled but Jace was already gone.  
"Just let him go Iz, there's nothing we can do apart from wait. He'll calm down eventually." Alec said as Isabelle dropped down onto the nearby couch.  
"I hope he's okay, I hate to see him upset." Isabelle said staying strong trying to fight back the tears. Alec sat down next to Isabelle and comforted her by putting his arm around her. She leaned into him and closed her eyes remembering all of the times when Jace had been upset; she counted three. Three times Jace had truly been upset.

After storming out of the library, Jace made his way back to Clary's room. He went in and the first he noticed was that the bed was empty. He started to panic and he had no idea what to do. _Jess! She'll know what to do!_ Jace thought. He ran out of Clary's bedroom and into Jess'. There was no sign of her either and the only thing he thought to do was search the entire Institute. Starting with the kitchen he went through every room finding nothing. He didn't bother with the library as he knew that Isabelle and Alec were still in there. The weapons room was empty and so was the training room. Jace tried every spare bedroom and every reception room there was. As he was looking around the Institute most of the rooms were decorated 1920's style and it reminded him of the Lightwood's. The Lightwood's home back in Idris was an old-fashioned, unique home that lit up the entire street; no one could miss it. Returning back to the task at hand, Jace had reached a dead end. For some reason, something was pulling Jace towards the north facing wall. He walked towards the wall and a faint out line of a door appeared and so did a rune. Jace got out his stele and drew the faint rune. The door appeared and he opened it looking confusingly at the staircase. He began to make his way up the spiral staircase and he could feel someones prescence. He felt an ache in his chest as if someone he loved were up there. _Clary!_ He thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing. Jace had found nothing. Even though he was astounded by the hidden gardens, Jace hadn't found anything up there. He had made his way back down the stairs and gone straight to his room. He hadn't heard anything from Izzy and Alec so he assumed they were still in the library. Jace had finally calmed down and he decided to get changed and go to the training room to let off that last bit of steam that was bubbling up inside of him. He hadn't used the training room at the Institute as many times as he would of liked, instead he went out to train with Izzy and Alec. From the first time Jace had seen Clary in the training room, he couldn't quite believe just how good she was; a smile appeared on his face. He remembered what Clary had said to him about not entering the training room and now he was the one throwing daggers at dummies aimlessly.

After Damon had made some drinks, Clary and Jess read through some old books looking at runes and spells. They thought this might help  
in figuring out why Clary didn't have a pulse but so far, they hadn't found a thing.  
"Who's for tea?" Damon said cheerfully.  
"Me please." Jess and Clary said at the same time. They both giggled and Damon brought the tea over to them.  
"You know, I think this tea's given me a lot more energy. Alright, Clary you're up." Damon said. Clary stood up and sat on the coffee table like she'd done not too long ago. Damon sat in front of her again and he pulled her hands up to the side of his face. They both closed their eyes and Damon started chanting. After a good five minutes, Damon took away both of their hands and sat back.  
"What? What is it?" Clary nervously asked.  
"After looking back in your mind, you've never actually breathed once when you were asleep. Clary, you don't breathe at all when asleep." Damon explained.  
"That's crazy, that can't be true." Clary rejected Damon's statement and she got up and went over the fridge. She pulled out some chocolates and began anxiously nibbling on them.  
"It's all true Clary. Turns out that when you're asleep that's when the demon inside you appears. So if you ever begin sleepwalking, we know why."  
"Right, so when I'm asleep I don't breathe? Yeah that explains why everyone back at home thinks I'm dead then."  
"Exactly." Jess said. Jess had finished her drink and she placed the cup on the coffee table. "I think we should go back now we know the answers." Jess added.  
"Good idea," Clary walked back over to Damon and Jess, "thanks again Damon. I really do owe you; big time." Clary said hugging him.  
"It's my pleasure. It's not often I get to help the number 1 shadowhunter of this generation." Damon laughed and let go of Clary. She drew the portal and her and Jess went through.

After looking through around a hundred books, a wind picked up in the library; the portal appeared.  
"Alec, what's going on?" Isabelle asked. But before Alec could answer, Clary and Jess landed right in front of them.  
"CLARY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Isabelle screeched. Isabelle was up like a shot and she embraced Clary in one of her 'never letting go' hugs.  
"I was never dead and hey to you too." Clary replied breathlessly. "And Isabelle, I can't breathe."  
"Oh god sorry!" Isabelle said letting go of Clary.  
"It's okay. Ermm...where's Jace?" Clary asked.  
"Alec, go and get Jace. Tell him it's an emergency and that someone's got A LOT of explaining to do." Isabelle said giving Clary devil eyes and Alec left to go and fetch Jace.

Alec ran down the hallways and he went straight into Jace's room without bothering to knock.  
"Jace you need to come to the library immediately!" Alec yelled. He saw Jace just sat on his bed staring at the floor.  
"Jace? Did you hear what I said? You need to come with me now." Alec said trying to get Jace's attention. Jace looked up and answered.  
"What? Why should I?" Jace replied sharply.  
"Because there's someone that's got a lot of explaining to do to all of us." Alec softy replied.  
"What? Who?" Jace stood up and pulled on a black leather jacket.  
"Well come with me and you'll find out." Alec smiled and left. Jace got up and followed him.

"Izzy we're back." Alec called out. Jace made his way through the doors and scanned the room. He saw Izzy, Jess and then, "Clary?" he said questionably.  
"Jace, get down here now you idiot." Isabelle shouted. Jace was down the stairs quicker than anyone saw. He picked up Clary and kissed her intently. Isabelle cleared her throat rather loudly and Jace let Clary go.  
"Someone has some explaining to do, you can be romantic later." Isabelle said.  
"Sorry but you know... love just oozes out of me." Clary giggled and all Jace could think about was how he'd missed that giggle.  
"I'll explain but to be quite honest, there isn't a lot to talk about." Clary stated.  
"Okay, shoot." Isabelle said sitting down next to Alec and Jess. Jace took Clary's hand and they sat down on the opposite couch.  
"Okay, so I know you found the bloody towel and don't worry I'm completely fine. But it all goes back to a dream I had. It doesn't matter what happened in the dream it's just at the end I got stabbed and when I woke up, sure enough, I was stabbed."  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" Jace interrupted.  
"Because you were actually asleep and I know you told me you struggle to get to sleep so I left you. Are you done interrupting?" Jace nodded and she continued.  
"Anyways, I got up and went into the bathroom. Unfortunately, the only clean towels were white so I grabbed one and pressed it against my deep wound. I went straight into Jess's room and she put and iratze on me. By the time I got back into my room it was just a bruise so I got back into bed and thought nothing of it. Then when I woke up, Jace was gone and so was the bloody towel. I quickly got changed and then I went into the hallway and I overheard you and Isabelle talking." Clary said looking at Jace. "I heard you talking about me and I carried on listening. You said I was dead. I couldn't listen to anymore so I went somewhere safe. Up there I found Jess and Damon. We went back to his and he looked in my mind again. He told me that when I'm asleep I don't breathe at all because of the demon inside of me. I never knew it and neither did anyone else. I'm so sorry if I made you all panic but I had to know what it was first before I came and found you all."  
"You don't breathe at all? That explains it." Alec said.  
"No, it turns out I don't." Clary replied.  
"Now that's all cleared up, I'd like to spend some alone time with my girlfriend." Jace said giving a cheeky smile.  
"Sure, we'll see you later." Isabelle said.


End file.
